


Morning after

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Sengen week day 2, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Gen’s eyes flutter open because squeezing close again to keep the light out of them. The golden light was coming from the window was blinding. It took Gen a few seconds to remember where he was and what was going on. When Gen moved to stretch his arms and he hit someone else in bed he remembered. His boyfriend Senkuu had stayed the night at his place last night.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is teen up audience because it's the morning after.  
> Here is Sengen being way too soft. Gen really loves his boyfriend.

Gen’s eyes flutter open before squeezing close again to keep the light out of them. The golden light was coming from the window was blinding. It took Gen a few seconds to remember where he was and what was going on. When Gen moved to stretch his arms and he hit someone else in bed.

_Oh right._

He remembered now. His boyfriend, Senkuu, had stayed the night at his place last night. Senkuu loosely had his arm around Gen’s waist. Gen turned around to face the younger man that laid next to him. One of Senkuu’s bangs was in his mouth. Gen pushed the piece of hair behind Senkuu’s ear. Gen was always amazed by how soft Senkuu’s hair was. This was also Gen’s first time seeing Senkuu in the morning before he woke up. His hair was messy and definitely needed to be combed. Despite not being as put together as normal Gen’s heart still pounded looking at Senkuu. Gen was cursing the sunlight a few seconds ago but now he thanks it for making his boyfriend look so beautiful. This wasn’t the first time Gen had been this physically close to someone but it was the first time he felt so emotionally close to someone. Gen ran his hand up Senkuu’s bare chest.

_How corny. Waking up next to the person you love after your first time together._

It was corny but Gen didn’t want to move. It was warm and Gen felt safe with Senkuu’s arms around him like that. The fuzzy feeling in Gen’s chest moved to his face. Gen didn’t even try and stop the dopey smile that his mouth shaped into. Gen wondered what Senkuu was dreaming about. Senkuu normally had a resting scowl. Gen would tease him about how he could start to see wrinkles on his forehead. Senkuu’s sleeping face was totally resting. Senkuu normal scowl wasn’t there anymore. Senkuu’s mouth was slightly ajar and his eyebrows tilted slightly upwards. With each breath, Senkuu’s chest would move up and down at a steady rhythm. 

_No fair Senkuu. How do you both look like a mess and so beautiful at the same time? And what did I do to deserve you?_ _  
_ Gen’s eyes closed ever so slightly.

_I’m not the interesting person, the smartness, or hell even the kindest, but your still here._

“Thank you,” Gen whispered.

Gen looked at Senkuu’s face. 

_Should I kiss him?_

Gen hesitated. Why was he embarrassed all of a sudden?

“Well if you won't do it, I will,” Senkuu whispered.

Senkuu leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. Gen smiled into the kiss. Gen wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s neck, and Senkuu pulled Gen closer. Their bodies pressed even closer together.

“Morning love,” Gen said.

“Hgm morning,” Senkuu groggily replied.

“How long have you been up?” Gen asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“Even since you put your freezing hands on my chest,” Senkuu smirked.

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Gen mused.

“It was peaceful,”

“I miss you,” Gen rests his head on Senkuu’s chest.

“I was right next to you,” Senkuu pointed out. Senkuu rested his chin on top of Gen’s head. 

“I know, but I missed your stupid voice,” Gen added on.

Senkuu snicked before a comfortable silence fell over the two.

“Hey Senkuu chan,” Gen broke the silence.

“Hmh?” Senkuu hummed.

“I love you so much,”

“I love you too mentalist,”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 12/31 (I got last minutes ideas...)  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
